ZVP: Zerg Vs Protoss
by Nick Dahdah
Summary: On the Planet Char, Hell Breaks loose, as the ultimate battle, begnis...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I'm Nick Dahdah.

A Zealot walked down the Hall, having somewhere to go, so he was walking rather fast. He didn't want to get distracted, so he didn't talk to anyone on the way. He just nodded to them, and kept walking.

He walked to a point in the hall, when suddenly; a Hydralisk jumped down, and attacked him. He tried to activate his Psi blades, but his face was gone before he could get them up. The Hydralisk dragged off the armor after it was done.

That was only one Zealot lost. As opposed to the hundreds that were in the war below.

ZVP

Zerg vs. Protoss

1

On a barren battlefield below, with the sun setting over the field, Zealots, Dragoons, reavers, high Templars, and Archons fought against hordes of Zerglings, Hydralisks, Ultraliks, infested Terran, and defilers. Arbiters, scouts, and Battleships fought against swarms of Mutalisks, Scourge, and Queens.

They spaned on for miles to the side, and even more to the ends of their armies.

Zealots cut through Hydralisks and Zerglings, Ultralisks cut down Dragoons, Mutalisks shot down Arbiters, Scourge sacrificed themselves for the swarm, and Battleships shot down their enemies.

As this Hell raged beneath them, tow Protoss stood on the bridge of their command ship. It was in High orbit over the Planet, and they were here to finally vanquish the Zerg. They had brought their entire Army to Char. They had negotiated with Kerrigan, and she agreed to have every Zerg here on the Planet. Which, she of course lied, and they had several scouting parties out now, eradicating any outposts of Zerg they found. So far, 123, on ten Planets.

These two Protoss were elegantly dressed in the finest battle armor. Gold within gold, with capes dressed over their shoulders, long on side and short on the other. They had weapons on them, but they were well hidden, and would be hard to find.

The one on the left, commander Sorstasie, who had white skin with blue eyes and a sharp chin, looked at his companion, commander Farondoss, who had green skin, with orange eyes, and n outward pointed chin with dreadlocks over his shoulders, and said "Commander, These Zerg are converging upon us. What shall we do?" Sorstasie's voice was rather soft , inexperienced.

Farondoss slowly turned his head, and looked at Sorstasie. His voice was deep, war torn and vicious. "Keep up. We can hold out for a little longer. I have some surprises in store anyway. Do not underestimate them." With that, he turned his head.

"Okay."

As Hell broke loose, one Zealot stood out. There was nothing special about this Zealot. He wore the same yellow armor as the other, the same psi blades, yet, he could kill more efficiently. Why? Nobody knows. Nobody really knew he existed. His family did of course, and several friends who were probably dead now, but other than that, he was nothing. But, he had already killed several hundred Zerg, and was now attacking an Ultralisk.

He put up his Psi Blades, blocked an attack form the Ulatra's tusks, and jabbed under its belly. The tusks came down again, but he put up his Psi Blades to defend himself. He cut open the Ultra's stomach, which spewed red blood, and hit the ground an rolled away as its foot came down and tried to stomp him. He jumped to his feet, faced the sonofabitch, and charged him.

He thrust up his right psi Blade as one of the tusks came down. He chopped it off with the other one. Then, the other tusk came at him. He didn't have time to react, so it hit him. But, his heavy shielding protected him. After that, he swung his psi blade around, but was hit again, this time, his shield was gone. He ducked under the Ultralisk, and ran his psi blade along the beat's underside. Blood and food spilled out, covering him because of his shield loss. He came out the other end, but a foot came down and stomped him. It lifted again, and he scrambled out. Then, the Ultralisk stumbled a bit, and finally fell over. Dead. The Zealot looked forward and saw a Hydralisk over him. Then, the Hydralisk ripped his face off.

The forward Zealots had now formed a line, and where stabbing their opponents, but strangely not killing them. It took the Zerg a minute to realize they'd been hurt. This strategy failed however, as they were soon all killed, and the line behind them had to break up.

A Mutalisk was chasing down an arbiter; constantly shooting at it to weaken its shield, but it would have none of it. As the Arbiter flew o, several scouts came up behind the Mutalisk, and killed it.

Interceptors buzzed about as Scouge homed in for the Kill. They sustained a lotta damage, but still managed to hit the carriers. Wave after wave of this, and one of the carriers finally went down. It crashed into the army of Protoss, killing a lot, but the Zerg paid no attention.

Then, on the sides of the battle, the Zerg came in, and started to swarm them in from all sides.

High up in the Protoss lead ship, the commanders looked at this.

"What do we do?" Sorstasie asked.

"I don't know…" Farondoss said.

Then, several bleeps appeared on the Protoss radar screen. A new fleet was coming- but was it friendly?

Okay. That's the first chapter. I'll write more next week. I have several other projects in mind. Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back.

2

The Protoss ships analyzed the new fleet. The finally deciphered that they were Human ships.

"Well," said Sorstasie "Punch them through.

Then, on a computer screen in front of them, twenty feet long, the face of Jim Raynor appeared.

Hello boys."

Sorstassie began "Who the Hell-" but Farondoss cut him off.

"Hello commander Raynor. It is my privilege to see you"

"Have we met before…?"

"No. But you are a legend in Protoss lore. You saved from the swarm. And you were there when the Over mind was defeated."

"Yeah. I was."

"What brings you here?"

"Ohh…just you know. Hell's breakin' loose, there's a massive battle, and someone's getting' Zerg Rushed. The usual."

"I Hear you./ Do you wish to fight?"

"Yeah."

"Go on ahead."

"Thanks man." The screen went blank.

"Commander Farondoss, how can you trust this human?"

"Because… what have we got to lose?"

They heard someone say "190 bases destroyed outside of this sector."

Down on the planet, Hell broke loose. The Protoss were becoming surrounded by the Zerg, but they chopped through, only to later be attacked and killed. Ultralisks cut through ranks of Protoss in certain sections, chopping them up good with their tusks.

Hydralisk's spines cut through Protoss shields slowly, but they did.

Mutalisks shot an Arbiter out of the sky. It crashed and destroyed a large section of the Protoss in the middle of their finite army.

Just then, a Yamoto gun fired into the heart of the Zerg swarm, slightly scattering them.

Then, several Terran Battleships descended from the sky. They began firing their guns into the endless Zerg army, with several of them firing their Yamato guns, and dropships coming in, dropping troops who began pouring into the Zerg forces. Marines fired their guns into the Zerg, cutting big holes in them. The IfreBats burned them up, leaving no remains. Vultures pressed forward, shootin' 'em down, and runnin' 'em over.

They kept this up, until the Terran forces began to diminish. Once that Started, Raynor began to get worried. He had stayed in high orbit over the planet, scared to go down there. He was in command after all. He did shoot Yamato blasts down there on occasion.

War continued in the air, with ships and Zerg fallin rapidly. Several Terran ships fell, and so did Protoss ships. Dead Zerg would fall, sometimes crushing Zerg forces, but they pressed on.

As the day wore on, more war was made. Eventually, There was enough smoke to cause Global warming, if there was anything left alive. But, the sun was below that smoke. Its last few rays shone on the beings at war, having killed all life except themselves for a hundred miles outside of the battle.

Protoss ran on the outskirts of the Battle, Slicing away at Zerg. One Zealot ran, cut a Hydralisk in half, stabbed a Zergling fatally, dodged fire from a Mutalisk, and killed another Hydralisk. He ran on, and encountered an Ultralisk. He ran, jumped, and thrust his blade through the Monster's head. It fell to the groud, and he pulled his blade out. He ran on.

A Protoss Zealot looked at the seting as its last rays of light, shone upon his face. And then, he looked forward, as an army of Zerg crushed him…

And so the sun set, and when the Sadows came, other things came out…

That's enough. More next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello There. Sorry I'm a little late.

3

Darkness fell over the scared battlefield. Still, they fought on. The Terrans held the front lines, blasting back any Zerg they saw. But, they also killed some of their own.

The Protoss Zealots sliced through the Zerg ranks, with what remained of their strength and their valor.

Nothing worked. Ther Zerg did tire, but they did not stop. If they were wounded, they didn't care. They pressed on, and killed who ever they didn't like.

One Marine got a little lost. He could hear shouting and screaming. And gun fire, but couldn't see shit. He felt something on his leg. He shot it. The Zergling slumped dead. Something grabbed his back, he turned and shot it to death more things started to jump on him. He franticly looked around. He pulled up his gun, and started shooting. Finally, the Zerg closed in on around him…

A group of Protoss had the same problem. But they were a group, and they could see well in the dark. They sliced and shot through them, the Khala running free in their viens. They whipped around, their psi blades gleaming, and the blades glowed with their pride. The sjhots of the Dragoons blasted away the forces of the Zerg, to the point where they crisped and burned.

But soon, however, the Zerg began to close in around them. They came like over light, hissing a clawing, and even killing two or three. The Protoss became trapped in the middle of them, as the ring of Zerg slowly closed in upon their distant cousins….

Then, they were suddenly sliced to pieces. Torn apart in mid-air by their very eyes. They had no idea what was happening, or why. They were just suddenly…Torn apart….as if by the wind.

Then, they saw faint flickering. Only one type of creature could have done this: The Dark templar.

Marines were torn up the spikes of Lurkers in the ground, as were Zealots. They eventullay killed them by randomly shooting the ground. Only to be tore up by more Lurkers.

Hyrdalisks shot their faces off in the dark, destroying Terran forces as they slithered in upon bullet fire. Zerglings swarmed in, tearing creatures apart limb by limb. Archons tried to maintain their power, but were devoured by Mutalisks.

Combat in the air was near impossible in this darkness. All the Arbiters and Scouts were hidden, and Battleships remained, with their little robotic interceptors to fight with. They keeped the Zerg flyers busy.

As all this Carnage took Place, Commanders Sorstasie and Farondoss got an incoming call.

"Patch it through." Sorstasie said.

On the screen, the face of the Dark Templar, Zeratual, appeared.

"Hello there." Zeratual said in his dark voice.

Sorstassie began to yell: "How dare you and your kind contact us! Why are you all here on this planet anyway?!"

"Calm down." Farondoss said. "Why _do _you contact us, Dark Templar?"

"We have come to help you vanquish the Zerg. We figured to tell you of our participating in this battle. If you do not want us, our powers are needed else where…"

"No! We want you to help us. Please forgive my second in command. He is young, and foolish."

"Hmmm. I always figurered the young ones would want us as opposed to the old ones."

The Screen went blank.

"Do you realize what you've done?"

"Yes. I've given us the best aid."

"Do you not remember their crimes?"

"Do you not remember the Brood War?"


	4. Chapter 4

Hello again. Friday is my official update day now.

4

Hell. Such a strange, simple, four letter word. Like Love, or hate, or Fuck. Or Damn or such other words that mean other things. Those words can describe such things as Sex, anger, whatever. Hell itself can describe anger. It can describe something: The battle that raged upon the ashen fields of Char, on the second day of the final climate to the Zerg and the Protoss.

The Terran were supporting the Protoss. So were (In a snese "Supporting") The dark templar. Yet, they were being slaughtered by the onslaught of Zerg.

Char was Hell. It had broken loose.

Whatever control the Zerg had had over thire minons through Cerebrates was lost. They were randomly attacking things, to dumb to to know they were hurt. One Ultralisk was in battle, slicing down all those in its path, all those who opposed it, not the swarm. One Zealot jumped on its head, stabbed it, and was thrown off. A dragoon came at it, but was stomped on, the shield just…crumbling beneath its massive foot. A Hydralisk passed it. It now lay dead some fort feet behind it. It was cutting into the Protoss ranks, slaughtering them. It was already in twenty. And this was an Ultralisk. They had yet to release a Torquase. It got to Forty meters, it was too dumb to recognize pain, or even death. Until was it nothing more, than a heap of blood and ones on the ground. The war raged on.

In a "Throne" room not on the far side of the planet, Kerrigan sat, grinning to herself. She could see everything that was happening. She had killed all of her Cerebrates, letting her Zerg go berserk. She knew that happen. Without their Cerebrates, they were crazy. Mindless. Only one thing in mind: To kill. Kill meaninglessly.

The Dark Templar could sneak in, and slaughter the Zerg. There were no detectors to find them, they could kill them with ease. Zeratual Slashed with his blade, severing a Hydralisk in two. His Dark templar Brethren were cutting Ultralisks to pieces, and Zerglings to mince meat. Kerrigan had killed her cerebrates. Everything was coming to together. Strange…

They Terran Marines, the Protoss Zealots, and the Zerg Hydralisks were tearing each other apart. One Zealot slashed a Hydralisk in two, but was torn apart by mindless Zerglings. Marines shot down a rampaging Ultralisk, only to poisoned by Hydralisks.

In the Air, Battleships were well protected, as Mutalisks and Scourge messed around with the interceptors. Arbiters and Scouts tried to shoot them down, but, just ended up dying. Terran Wriaths could them, because they could cloak. Plus the Terran Battle ships could shoot them. But they mostly into the Ravages below. Then, the Protoss Battleships ran out of interceptors. The Mutalisks and Scourge turned towards them.

Down below, a large section of the Protoss army was destroyed because of falling Debris.

On the ships orbiting the planet, the Protoss commanderslooked at their screens with sorrow in their eyes. Since, ya' know, that was all they had. They realized that they had failed. They hung thioer heads, and waited for the end. It was near.

On On Raynor's battlecruiser, he sjhot a yamoto gun into the middle of the Zerg. He too realized that it was a losing battle. Only, it wasn't the destruction of his specis he had to worry about. And then, James Raynor had the Greatest idea in all of War history.

What is it? I don't know. Well, that's about it for this week. Please tune in next week, Might be the grand final. Not sure. Not sure I'll even be here next week. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Clarcie, II mean ugh… Here's

5

Jim Raynor contactred his Protoss buddies. "Gentlemen, I have an idea that may be our last shot in Hell."

"What is it?!" Sorstasie said.

"Come yourself," His wiser and older commander said "What is it, Jim?"

"If I swing around to the other side of the planet, I might be able to hit The Queen of the Zerg from Out here. That might help us."

"It might. Do it. But, leave at least some of your ships here with us."

"Done. I'm goanna swing around now."

And so it was. Jim left all of his ships (Except the one he was on, of course) and began to go around to the other side of the planet.

Down in the…Slaughter below, The Protoss were just holding out. Most of the marines had died, but The ones that remained shot from behind Protoss worriers. But the Zerg, in their endless numbers, kept coming. And slaughtering them, for they could not be stopped. They could keep producing their worries until the end of time. The two Protoss commanders realzided this. They were doomed.

The Dark fought on, slcing the Zerg up, until they were killed. And then their brothers took up the fight. They took up the fight, and Killed. Kiled without a second thought. Until Hell came after them. And then they fought, Until Hell was inescapable. Nothing. Not the univsres in all its wideness, was as Hellish as this battle here, on the Planet Char. The final war, between the Protoss and the Zerg.

The 'tosses Blades began to fade. Theuy were losing focus. They began to be consumed by the swarm.

Meanwhile, in the last attempt at success, Jim Had swung around. He was a little battered, but he would be alright. He sat at the firing consle, and tried to target Sarah's 'throne room' or whatever, and kill it. At that point, in time, He was being bombarded by Zerg flyers. Just as that was happening, the targeting system picked up Sarah. She was walking around. He prssed the charge button on his yamato gun.

It began to charge up, As sections of the Space ship were under heavy fire. Parts were even blown away, but the men who died didn't care. They were dea. But they didn't mind being dead. Their knew their lives were a necessary sacrifice.

It, The gun fired. It soared down, and Hit. It was a big explosion, wiping out Every Zerg visible within a hundred yard radius.

But then, Kerrigan, the Queen of Blades, unborroweded, weak and bleeding, almost dead, coughing up blood, and Tried to walk over to a spawing pool. Its nutaring water would heal her faster. But as she was walking over there, She was hit by the flaming remains of Jim Raynor's ship.

What will this do? Did Raynor somehow survive, Will the Zerg cease and assit? And what will become of the univrsre once one of these two races is dead? Find the answeres next week!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry for missing last week, I was outta town, here's

6

Kerrigan was dead. The Zerg, now, with only one impulse: To kill, began their final fight. The reaming cerebrates tried to control them, but they were consumed, killed by their own minions.

Sorstasie and Farondoss' command was under heavy at this point, and their shields began to give. Even as all the carriers around them produced interceptors, amd everything that was guarding them gave it their all, Their ship was still, under fire.

They stood on the bridge, looking at each other, while evyrthing exploded around them.

"Commander Sorstasie, as your supieror officer, I would like to say, that I admire your courage and valor. It will go unnoticed sinse the entire Protoss race is about to be exquitished, but, all of us on the other side will rember your deeds. En taro Adun, Commander."

"Thank you, Commader-" he was suddenly cut off. Farondoss looked over, and saw a Hydralisk was standing over Sorstassie's dead body. Farondoss looked at it for a minute, and then his Psi blades lit up. He struck the Hydralisk just as Oblivion came.

Raynor didn't make it. He crashed his ship into Kerrigan, since it was doomed anyway. No escape pod, no last minute teleportation. Nothin'. But he fulfilled his vow to destroy Kerrigan. With that, he could be laid rest.

Down at the battle, It was over. The Zerg had basically won. The Protoss and Marines were doomed. Zeratuel and his Dark templar had fled. Many would call them cowards. Others would call them smart. But no one would call them brave. They had gotten to their ship, with the loss of several, and escaped. They branded themselves cowards. But, It wasn't about bravry at all to them.

The soldiers whoo gave their last in the battle, were rembered. They fought on, cutting down as many as they could. But would ultimately be defeated. It came down to the last few men. Two Marines were talking, as they were covered from the outside.

"Who knew." One said.

"I did. I figured it would end this way!"

"Well, then Thanks be to you man! I only have one question: Where the Hell is our air support? Or any support for that matter?!"

The Other Marine pointed at the closing Zerg, shut his visor, and began to fire his rifle…

THE

END


End file.
